The Legend of Elsa
by Castiels Star
Summary: 14th January 2014, I just wanted to get away from the stresses of my teen life for a while ya know? Just go for a run and away from the pressure of uni applications and exams. But being knocked out by a snowball thrown by THE Jack Frost? Didn't expect that. Nor did I expect to be whisked away from those stresses forever, unlocking a past and destiny that I never even knew I had.
1. Chapter 1: Who?

_**hey, so this is my first ever story on here! Yeyyyy! So basically I had this idea after I watched Rise of the Guardians the other day and realised people loved the idea of 'Jelsa' and it had been wandering around in my mind ever since! And now I finally decided to write and post it! Please tell me what you think and any tips on writing or the characters are more than welcome! (trust me, might need a bit of help! haha)**_

_**Obviously I don't own any of the characters/places you recognise or the movies (I wish!)**_

_**So... Enjoyyy!**_

**Chapter 1**

**Ellie's POV**

I could feel the frostbitten grass crunch underneath my feet as I pounded through the Forest of Dean to the rhythm of my music, trying to run away from the normal stresses of teenage life. With mock exams starting at the end of January and the time to apply to uni running out, I just needed to get away you know? I always came here to get away from my problems, it's a great place to get lost and not be found, if you don't want to be found that is. I turned right and slowed to a walk, feeling a breeze that sent a chill down my spine. Untying my hoodie from my waste, I slipped my arms through it providing me with some warmth. Pausing my music I put my phone away and walked towards the clearing that I became so familiar with over the years, I watched the snow lightly begin to fall and just enjoyed the silence - well I tried to. I could hear echoes of children laughing as I got closer, the echoes soon turning into faint voices and sounds of laughter. 'Jack! Come on that's no fair!' I heard the yell of a far too familiar voice call in the distance, along with other comments like 'not cool man!' And 'play fair!' From 3 or 4 other kids. I picked up my pace and jogged the last 100 metres or so to the clearing to conﬁrm my accusations.

'Henry! What do you think you're doing out here?' I called to my ever-so-annoying 12-year-old brother, who was in the middle of throwing a snowball, as I walked out of the trees and into the clearing. He paused mid-throw and turned to me, his smile dropping.

'Looks like Henry's in troubleeee' one of his friends sang and laughed, looking to his left towards a blank space, but stopped when Henry and I gave him the same glare.

'Mum said we could come here!' Henry argued, dropping the snowball and crossed his arms. I laughed once and copied his actions, raising an eyebrow.

'Oh really?' I challenged, 'well you won't care then if I rang her and asked then?' I said, slowly dragging my phone out of a pocket, watching my brother's face which gave away everything.

'No wait Ellie!' He panicked, 'she thinks we're at the park' he muttered, looking at the ﬂoor. I sighed and lightened my voice.

'Well why don't you go to the park and I won't mention it to mum?' I suggested, trying to reason with him, trying not to be the evil big sister all his friends thought I was. The other 4 kids eyes now shifted to the ﬂoor and Henry shuﬄed kicked some snow gently.

'We can't.' I rose a brow at him 'We can't play with Jack there' now that caught my attention. I looked around at the other children, as far as I knew none of them was called Jack.

'Who?'

'Jack Frost!' One of Henry's friends, Gabby her name was I think, blurted out excitedly before Henry could answer. I bit my lip to stop myself from smirking.

'You're joking right?' I looked around at them, focusing on my brother,

'You know he's not real... Right?'

'He is to!' Henry suddenly bursts out, sounding annoyed, 'he's standing right there!' He almost shouted, the way he does when things aren't going his way, and pointed to an empty part of the clearing. I furrowed my brows at the space and back to my brother.

'There's nothing there Henry, just a blank spot of snow.' I said, trying to stay calm not wanting one of our famous sibling ﬁghts to kick oﬀ.

'No he's there! You've just gotta belie-'

'There's nothing to believe Henry!' I yelled cutting him oﬀ, my patience running low, 'stop with all this 'you gotta believe' crap! People like 'Jack Frost don't exist! It's just your imagination.' I said, half speaking to all the children now, half just to my brother. 'Now all of you just head to the park and we won't mention this to any adults ok?' I sighed, not wanting to talk about it anymore. The breeze was picking up to a wind now so I was getting cold in just my running tights, top and hoodie.

'He is real Ellie! You just got to believe and have fun!' Henry yelled as a last argument. I ran my ﬁngers through my hair and ran them down my messy attempt at a side plait.

'Even if he was, I doubt he'd spend his time having a snow ﬁght with a bunch of 12 year olds'. I muttered. 'Come on Henry, let's just go' I said, not looking at him knowing that he would have his broken 'you never believe anything I say' look on his face. I turned round to leave and took a step forward, just before getting hit in the eye with a snowball, knocking me out cold.

**Jack's POV**

'Who?' The older sis asked with a blank look on her face. 'Oh come on!' I groaned out loud to myself and towards the brown haired, brown-eyed teen.

'Jack Frost!' Gabby cried out happily, looking at me with a grin on her face.

'She won't see me sweetheart' I told her, smiling back at the young girl. I looked back to the sis, who must be around 17/18 years old, watching her bite her lip, to stop herself from laughing probably.

'You're joking right?' She said, looking at every child, but gazing through me as if didn't exist - well to her I don't. I thought, feeling the ever so familiar pang of disappointment in my stomach I get whenever somebody doesn't believe. 'You know he's not real... Right?'

'There it is' I said, swinging my stick over my shoulders, holding it behind my neck with both hands.

'He is to!' Henry shouted looking annoyed at his sister.

'Woah calm down there buddy, I'm used to it' I said to him, 'aaand you probably didn't hear that' I said out loud, watching as the siblings focused on each other. You could see they were related only just, same face shape, exactly the same look in their eyes but other than that not much gave their relativeness away; Henry had almost black hair with a deep blue colour for his eyes while his sister had light brown eyes with an almost matching hair colour.

'He's right there!' Henry yelled out and pointing to me, making me jump out of my examining thoughts. I looked towards the girl, watching her with a blank expression as she glanced at the spot where I was standing. I lowered my stick, so I could lean on it, waiting for a sign of recognition or complete confusion. I held my breath, secretly hoping she would see me but no, the look of complete confusion it is. 'See' I said, running a hand through my white hair.

'There's nothing there Henry, just a blank spot of snow.'

'No he's there! You've just gotta belie-'

'There's nothing to believe Henry!' Ellie quickly yelled, cutting her brother oﬀ. 'Stop with all this 'you gotta believe' crap!'

'Woah there girl, language' I scolded her light-heartedly, starting to walk around the edge of the clearing, tired of standing in one spot and watching the situation unfold. I absentmindedly made a snowball in my hand.

'People like Jack Frost don't exist!' She continued 'it's all in your imagination!'

'Now hold up, I do to exist!' I pointed at her, feeling defensive, 'just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not real.' I let the breeze turn into a light wind.

'Now all of you just head to the park and we won't mention his to any adults ok?'

'Oh so who made you the boss of these kids huh?' I questioned, stopping behind her, blocking the way she entered, and chucking the ball of snow lightly in my hand trying not to get angry.

'He is real Ellie! You just gotta believe and have fun!' Henry shouted as a last line of defence.

I smiled at him 'that's my boy' I said, getting a slight smile out of him before he frowned again at his sister.

'Even if he was, I doubt he'd spend his time having a snow ﬁght with a bunch of 12 year olds'. She muttered.

'Hey, FYI kids are a lot more fun to have fun with thank you, and it's not just because most adults can't see me' I pointed accusingly at her, well at her back anyway.

'Come on Henry, let's just go' she said, sighing. I smirked at her.

'Actually, why don't you stay' I said before chucking the snowball hard at her, expecting it to just land on her face and give her more of a sense of fun, instead it knocked her out cold when it hit her left eye. 'Uh-oh, whoops' I said as gasps left the kids mouths while Henry rushed to his sister that had now called to the ﬂoor unconscious.

'Jack! What did you do?' Henry rushed out, panicked, I jumped with the wind to where Henry and his sister were and lay down the other side of the unconscious girl, resting my stick on the ﬂoor.

'Sorry! I guess I gave it a little too much power' I said, going to move her head so it wasn't half in the snow, but my hands went straight through her, 'urgh I can't touch her, Henry take oﬀ your coat and lay it under he head so it doesn't freeze from the snow.' I said and Henry followed quickly. 'Good now uhh... When she wakes up just tell her she slipped on some ice' I said standing up and picking up my stick, looking up at the evening sky at the moon.

'What? Why? Where're you going?' Henry said almost at once.

'Got some guardian business to attend to it seems' I said, listening to the moon. 'She'll be ﬁne Henry, I promise!' I said before jumping and going with the wind towards North's Pole.

'Jack! Jack, come back! What if she asks about the snow ball!' I heard Henry yell in the distance.

'Just tell her Tim threw it!' I yelled back, half expecting it to be lost through the distance.

**Ellie's POV**

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter for an instant as I felt a breeze pass over my head, showing I was coming to. Groaning I slowly lifted my head and opened my eyes slightly waiting to adjust to the light.

'Ellie! You're OK!' Henry said, sighing with relief with a massive smile on his face.

'Umm… yeah, what happened?' I asked sitting up straight.

'Oh, well you slipped on a bit of ice and hit your head I guess' Henry shrugged.

'But I swear I got hit in the eye with a snowball?' I asked, trying to remember who threw it.

'Well you didn't OK? Let's just go home' Henry rushed out, helping me up.

'Yeah OK, how long was I out for?' I asked 'And where are the others?' I looked around, only now realising we were the only ones in the clearing.

'For about 10 minutes, and they all went home' he said, dusting the snow off his jacket and putting it on.

'Well then, I guess we should too' I smiled, stuffing my hands in my pockets, nudging him I said 'come on buddy, let's go home.'

'Aren't you going to ask me about Jack Frost?' he raised an eyebrow. I laughed once and shook my head.

'Nah, let's just get you home and out of the cold.' I said as we walked out of the clearing and into the forest, subconsciously rubbing my left eye.

_**Hope you liked it! Please R&R if you like :) even if it is to criticise! Constructive criticism is very welcome! thank you for reading! Xx**_


	2. Chapter 2: Impossible

**Oh my goooodddd guys thank you for those 3 reviews! Really made me smile that you actually liked it! :D and also thanks for the 2 follows on this story! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you guys! Xx**

**Yeah and I don't own any recognisable characters/places in this story, just Ellie and Henry so far!**

**Omniscient POV**

'Now why would the moon call us all here? It's not like the children are threatened or anything' Bunny was ranting on, annoyed that he had to freeze his preparations for Easter to come here.

'Well maybe it _will_ be in danger soon, you know… like last time when Jack was made a guardian!' Tooth said, fluttering around busily, checking the yeti's teeth. 'Now now, you need to floss!' she scolded, making a yeti groan. North was focusing on watching Sandy, who was describing his theory through pictures.

'Woah there Sandy, slow down!' he said in his thick Russian accent before turning to Tooth who was muttering to one of her fairies, 'so you think a new guardian is being announced?'

'It's obvious isn't it! Oooo…. I wonder who it could be, maybe somebody for summer? To counter those utterly freezing winters Jack ma- Jack!' Tooth suddenly squealed, stopping mid-sentence as she clocked Jack floating onto the globe. Tooth grinned as Jack smiled a hello at her, she always looked so happy when Jack was around – something to do with his perfect, pearly white teeth. Or she just has a crush on him as Bunny puts it.

'What? Don't tell me you started the party without me?' Jack commented, jumping from the globe down to the desk; dodging the painful toy parts lying around.

'Of course not Jack! How you been?' North said in his normal enthusiastic way, engulfing Jack in a hug and plonking him down on the floor next to the desk; it always annoyed North to have Jack walking along his desks leaving a trail of frost.

'Not bad, just watched a sibling rivalry take place around me, was interesting' Jack chuckled, leaning against his staff.

'Ahh, I remember fighting with my brothers and sisters back at my home burrow, beat every one of them every time' Bunny added, throwing fake punches into the air for emphasis.

'Yeah coz you're a kangaroo' Jack smirked, watching Bunny's anger rise.

'Why you littl- I am not a kangaroo!' Bunny exclaimed, closing his eyes 'count to 10…9…8…' while North and Jack laughed at Bunny, with Tooth still examining the Yeti's teeth; the moon appeared, sending beams down onto the globe, which apparently only Sandy noticed (as usual). Instead of trying to grab their attention like he usually has to with pictures, he chucks a bit of sleep dust at them all, not enough to make them go to sleep though – as that would defeat the purpose. '3…2..- ow Sandy mate!' Bunny exclaimed, jumping back trying to get all the dust of his face. When all of the moans at Sandy had finished, Sandy pointed to the moon.

'Ahh right, good job Sandy' North said, patting his head making Sandy frown in disapproval. 'Man on the Moon buddy! Why have you gathered us all here?' North questioned. The moon's rays focused on the globe, the guardians looked at it in complete interest, especially when a light flickered on the globe that wasn't there before and it was brighter than any of the others that signified a child believing.

'So what? There's a child that needs to believe or something?' Bunny asked.

'Hey, whoever it is lives just outside the Forest of Dean!' Tooth told them all when she flew up to get a closer look. 'Jack weren't you just there?' she asked, watching him jump up and back onto the globe.

'Yeah… were you checking up on me?' he looked accusingly at the fairy who was blushing.

'No… just your teeth!'

'Doubtful' Bunny coughed.

'Anyway… yeah I just played a round of snowball fights with a bunch of kids there; maybe it's one of them?' Jack asked looking down at the others.

'No it can't be, the light only just lit up – must be somebody else.' North said, Jack knelt down beside the light and ran his fingers over it, studying the exact town: _Littledean._

'Well whoever it is, I think we're about to find out…' North said, turning his attention to the platform that was rising from the floor behind them, Jack jumped down and joined the rest of them.

'Ooo this is so exciting!' Tooth squealed, her three fairies squealing with her.

The five of them watched in anticipation, as the crystal glowed under the moonbeams, waiting for the figure to appear.

'No way' Jack mumbled when it appeared, or _she_ appeared.

'What? You know her?' North asked Jack. Jack took a step closer.

'She… she was the sister' Jack said, taking a step closer.

'Jack mate you're making no sense' Bunny added.

'The sister who had a fight with Henry, Henry's sister!' Jack said, running his hands through his hair in confusion, 'I-I just don't understand… she can't become a guardian! She's not dead, she's alive, healthy… she has a family! She…' Jack took a breath and looked at the figure of the girl in front of him, 'she doesn't even believe.' He finished.

'What?' they all said at once, 'she doesn't believe in _any_ of us?' Bunny finished.

'Nope'

'Well, she's going to have too' Tooth said, 'she's going to be one of u- what Sandy?' she looked down to the small golden man made of sand; he pointed back at the girl. Tooth raised her eyes to her and widened them, 'ohhh… guys? Something's happening to our mystery girl.' Bunny, North and Jack turned their attention back to the ghost image. Jack narrowed his eyes and stepped closer as something began to change. A swirl of wind began to rise from the top of the crystal, swirling around her feet, everybody seemed to step closer watching what was happening.

They watched the mixture of ice and wind swirled up, around the girl, changing her clothing; first her shoes changing them from a pair of converse to a pair of heels, then her top and jeans blurred together with the ice and they watched as a dress slowly begin to form sparkling from the ice. Jack took a step back, not believing what he was seeing – watching everything in slow motion. His eyes widened and mouth dropped when she reopened her eyes, no longer a dark shade of what he knew was brown but now showing a light colour which he knew was blue – _ice blue ._ Before he had time to convince himself that she was not the girl he once knew, the final part of the girl changed; her once brown locks of hair which was in a scruffy plait were now flowing down her back and over one shoulder was now blonde – _ice blonde._

When the wind stopped and she was floating clear-as-day in front of them, the four older guardians turned to Jack, looks of confusion, sadness and sympathy on their faces. Jack stumbled backwards, 'it… it can't be' he stumbled into North's desk, landing with a thud on top of it; freezing the whole thing and still not taking his eyes off the image in front of him.

'Jack… I…' Tooth went to say, flying towards him.

'No. No' Jack said over and over, 'she's gone. She's dead.' He muttered, '_she can't be_' he breathed out, memories flooding back to him. 'There's got to be an explanation' he said, 'there's got to be an explanation!' he shouted, looking up to the moon, 'there's no way THIS girl from England is her!' he yelled, pointing to the image with his staff. 'What aren't you telling us?!' Jack shouted louder, jumping and catching the wind, flying up so it looked as though he was staring face-to-face with the moon.

'There will be an explanation Jack, just give him ti-'

'NO' Jack yelled, turning to them, refusing to look at the image this time. 'I gotta go' he muttered, letting the wind carry him away.

'Jack! Jack come back!' Tooth called after him, ready to fly off to get him.

'Don't bother Tooth, let him be alone' North said, sighing and turning back to the image.

'Do you, do you think it's really her?' Bunny asked, walking to stand next to North, looking the same way – Tooth came and hovered the other side of North with Sandy floating on his sand cloud behind them.

'I don't know' North shrugged, 'but it sure as heck looks like her.'

'But it's impossible' Tooth added.

'Maybe it isn't.' North said, ending the conversation mentally.

The four guardians stood together, all staring up at the image of the now incredibly blonde girl before them, all wondering the same thing. – _Is it possible? Is it Elsa?_

Dawn was just breaking by the time Jack arrived in the town of Littledean, and for such a small town there were a lot of houses so by the time he found the one he was looking for it was almost 8am. He was stood on her balcony, peering in through the doors and thin, sheer fabric towards her bed watching her sleep. He had considered going in as she couldn't see him but chose against it when she shivered and drew her duvet closer to her head when he opened the window. _Huh. I guess the cold bothers her_ he had thought. He also wasn't sure if Henry would come barging in waking his older sister up.

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on Ellie's door; 'Ellie get up! Time to get ready for school!' at which Ellie groaned and rolled over in her bed, so her face was looking at the window. Jack looked at her features, the shape of her lips and eyebrows, the way her jaw curved perfectly down towards her chin and the paleness of her skin; they were very similar to Elsa's own features, Jack would know them anywhere. The only main difference was the colour of her hair, which in this light looked slightly lighter to Jack.

He watched as she blinked her eyes open slowly, looking directly through Jack and at the sun that was rising behind him. What Jack saw when she looked at him took him by surprise, her eyes that were dark brown, _both_ were dark brown, yesterday were well… not so dark brown anymore. He watched as she got up, mumbling cuss words under her breath about school and getting up at the break of dawn, and made her way to a door that led to her own bathroom. He stayed where he was, not being able to see her anymore but listening, very carefully listening to see what happens next. And all her heard next was a high-pitched scream.

**Aaaaand that's chapter 2! hope you liked it and please Review to tell me what you thought/what improvements can be made! Thanks :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Breathe

**Wow thanks for all the reviews guys! And to make something clear that wasn't that clear before - 'Ellie' is just a nickname Ok? You can probably guess what its for though... ;) **

**Hope this chapter is Ok! I know it's a bit shorter but I really wanted to get up a new chapter today! Promise the next one will be longer :)**

**Once again I do not own anything you recognise just Henry and Ellie**

**Enjoy! Xx**

**Chapter 3**

**Ellie POV **

I stared wide-eyed into the mirror, mouth basically dropped to the floor with my throat recovering from that extremely high-pitched scream that just made it's way out into the world. I didn't look away, I didn't blink, I just stared at my eye. My now _blue_ left eye.

'Ellie! Ellie honey what's wrong?!' my mother came rushing in, carrying a half packed lunch box which was then quickly dropped with a gasp when I turned to her. 'Your… your eye!' she cried out, rushing to me and lifting my chin up so she could get a better look at my different colours.

'Yeah ma, I know' I said annoyed, pulling out of her grasp 'that's kinda why I screamed' I laughed nervously, fiddling with a bit of stray hair. I glanced back into the mirror and looked at my eye, it looked so weird.

'Are you wearing a contact?' she asked, squinting her eyes at me.

'What?! No!' I sort of shrieked at her, 'I just woke up and they were like this!' mum huffed at me and sighed.

'Well we'll figure this out later, you've got school.' She said, picking up the lunch box and walking out of my bathroom.

'What! Ma!' I followed her out of the bathroom, 'I can't go to school like this! They already think I'm different!' I complained, begging her.

'Your exams Els!' she snapped, slamming my bedroom door behind her as she left, half wincing at the sound of the door and half because she almost used my full name.

Shutting my bedroom door 10 minutes later, (yeah I'm a pro at getting ready), adjusting my shoulder strap of my bag I walked down the hall, past my brother's room.

'Jack what did you do?' I heard Henry whisper. I stopped in front of his room and listened.

'I don't know! All I did was throw a snowball!' I heard an unfamiliar, male voice half-whisper back at him. Furrowing my eyebrows, I grasped the door handle and twisted it, bursting through the door.

'Henry who are you talking-' I looked around the room '-to?' I finished, seeing nobody but my little brother sitting on his bed smiling a little too innocently.

'Right… Well come on, we're going to be late' I said in complete confusion, still looking around the room suspiciously, stopping hen I saw that his windows looked like they were frosted over.

'OK' he said jumping off his bed and rushing past me into the hall and down the stairs. I shut the door behind me and followed him, lost in my thoughts. _What a weird morning._

'Mum do I have to-'

'Yes'

'But people will tal-'

'I don't care'

'It's just one day!'

'You are going to school!' Stomping my foot like a 12-year-old, so basically my brother, I gave my last attempt to stay home 'don't even try it missy.' Mum pointed her finger even before I could attempt to talk.

'Fine, come on Henry' I said, grabbing my brother gently by the arm and pulling him out of the house with me, making sure to slam it on the way out.

'I don't know why you even try, you'll never win against her.' Henry smirked, look up at me.

'Oh shut up, and stop smirking! You're not old enough to smirk.' I muttered grumpily as we walked down the road towards Henry's school.

'What happened to your eye anyway?' he asked, finally mentioning.

'I don't know, who were you talking to in your room?' he looked at the ground and mumbled nobody, shuffling his feet along the floor – wrong move brother. Putting my hand on his shoulder I stopped us from walking and spun him towards me, crouching down to his level. 'You're a terrible liar mate, now tell me – and I want the truth – what happened yesterday and who you were talking to this morning.' I said, making him look at me in the eyes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before talking.

'WellyesterdaywhenyouweretellingmetoleaveandthatJackFrostwasn'trealJackwasactuallybehindyouandwhenyouturnedtoleavehehityouwithasnowballbecausehewantedyoutoseethespiritandhavesomefunbuthekindahityoutoohardandmaybeabittoomuchmagicprobablyaswellbecauseyouwokeupwithoneeyeicebluewhichwastheeyethathehityouwithhetoldmetolietoyoubythewayandJackcametomyroomthismorningandIwasquizzinghimonwhathappenedandthat'swhenyoucameinandinterruptedu-'

'Whoa slow down there Henry, breath' I said with a laugh, not understanding a word.

Taking another deep breath he repeated 'Well yesterday when you were telling me to leave and that Jack Frost wasn't real, Jack was actually behind you and when you turned to leave, he hit you with a snowball because he wanted you to see the spirit and have some fun but he kinda hit you too hard, and maybe a bit too much magic probably as well, because you woke up with one eye ice blue which was the eye that he hit you with, he told me to lie to you by the way. And Jack came to my room this morning and I was quizzing him on what happened and that's when you came in and interrupted us.' He finished, taking a massive breath of air, 'believe me?' he asked, and I'm pretty sure my mouth was on the floor _again_ and I just blinked at him not knowing what to say. I cleared my throat and stood up.

'Well…'

'You should believe him you know' I heard a voice say behind me, making me jump and turn around, keeping Henry safely behind me.

'Who are you?' I asked the random boy, who looked about my age but had silvery white hair and looked like he was covered in frost. And he was also holding a long stick.

'You can see me?'

'You can see him?' he and Henry said at the same time. I looked over my shoulder and down at my brother who looked just as shocked as the boy did.

'Of course I can see you!' I exclaimed, 'why wouldn't I be able to see you?'

The boy smiled cockily and said 'well because I'm Jack Frost and I'm pretty sure you didn't believe in me yesterday.'

'What? No? No. There's no such thing.' I said, reassuring myself more than anything.

'Well if I don't exist, how can you see me?' he said, leaning forward slightly, enjoying whatever was happening here. But I still wasn't convinced. 'Fine, you want proof?' he asked, like he was reading my mind. 'If I wasn't Jack Frost, then how come I can do this' he said and with a wave of his staff once in the air, snow began to fall gently.

'Awesome!' my brother said in awe, reminding me he was there.

'Umm… hey Henry?' I asked, turning to my brother and getting his attention, 'will you be alright walking to school on your own?' he nodded slowly confused 'good, coz I need to talk to… Jack' I said, not believing that I was going along with this.

'Yeah… Ok, see ya later Jack!' he waved before he ran off down the road.

'Don't run on the ice!' I yelled after him as I remembered how clumsy he was, before turning back to Jack, who still had that stupid smile on his face.

'So you want to talk?' he asked, leaning on his staff now. I crossed my arms and leant on my right foot.

'Yeah… what the hell happened?'

**Thanks for reading guys! Hopefully it wasn't too short for you all and it's all making sense! Haha please review so I know what you think/if any improvements need to be made! Thankssss guys! Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: I don't know!

_**Sooo sorry I haven't updated in a few days! Had mock exams friday and got into a bit of a hole when I couldn't exactly figure out how it was gonna go... buuuut I've watched Frozen like 3 times this weekend so I'm all inspired yeyyy! Enjoy :D**_

_**PS don't own any recognisable characters/scenery etc.**_

**Chapter 4**

Ellie looked at Jack, arms still folded, looking at him with an expression that said 'I'm waiting.' Jack sighed and shuffled on his feet. 'Fine, you want the truth?' Ellie's stern look faltered into a slight nervousness, nodding slowly. 'I don't know.'

'What?' she said, confusion now taken over her face and body.

'I don't know why you fainted' Jack shrugged casually, 'well maybe I hit you a bit too hard with the snowball, but I don't know why your eye is blue and your hairs turning white.'

'Wait what? My hair's not turning whi- oh my god!' Ellie screeched as she grabbed the ends of her brown locks and holding them in front of her, and watching as the brown slowly began to fade and turn white-blonde.

'Why… why is this happening?!' she panicked, looking to Jack for an answer. Only a few streaks of her hair were turning blonde, but enough to notice it wasn't normal – or highlights.

'I don't know!' Jack basically yelled back to her, not because he was angry or mad, mainly just for emphasis.

'Jack thank goodness we found you!' Tooth's voice suddenly exclaimed from behind Ellie, making her jump round to face her; her eyes wide. _What the hell_ she thought.

'Tooth, why are you here?' Jack asked confused.

'We came looking for you, me and Bunny, we wanted to know if you we Ok' she said, flying past Ellie like she wasn't there and straight to Jack, sounding concerned.

'Yeah mate, you rushed off as quick as a hare' the Bunny said, jumping out of a hole in the ground – which was quickly followed by a scream. 'Ow would you be quie- oh.' Bunny complained, turning around but stopping in his tracks. 'Wow, you do look like her – ow!' he said, getting his on the arm by Tooth as he said it.

'Sweetie…' Tooth said, flying slowly towards Ellie, 'can you see us?' she just nodded.

'Yeah she can, me too… but I still don't think she believes, so yeah; I'm confused.' Jack said, walking so he was standing in Ellie's and Tooth's views.

'How strange' Bunny said, walking forward, making Ellie take a small step back. 'woah calm down their mate, I don't bite.' He laughed.

'Who are you guys?' she asked, finally finding her voice.

'Why Hun, I'm the tooth fairy!' Tooth squealed, 'and that's the Easter Bunny' she pointed to Bunny, who waved.

'What? But you're not-'

'Yeah we are.' Bunny interrupted.

'But…' Ellie said, looking to Jack who just gave a lopsided smile and shrugged..

'Well, now we know you're alright Jack, we're gonna head back up to North.' Tooth said, giving the Guardian a hug 'take care of her' she whispered before flying into Bunny's hole.

'See ya topside mate' he gave his goodbye to Jack, who gave a salute to him, and waved once to Ellie before jumping into the hole himself.

'Well that was…' Jack began. 'Weird.' Ellie finished with a sigh.

'So they're actually real, along with good ol' St Nick and the Sand Man' Jack explained, amused at Ellie's confused expression.

'Right… So can you please tell me what's going on now?' Ellie looked at him, a mixture of emotions in her diﬀerent coloured eyes.

'I don't know what's going on!' Jack exaggerated.

'Well you must know something!' Ellie argued, getting angry. She's not really the best person when it came to controlling her anger and fear.

'Well I don't ok?!' He yelled, 'I don't know!'

'Why do you keep saying I don't know!'

'Because I don't know!' They were yelling to each other, both getting equally frustrated. The few people who were around began to stare at them - well at Ellie, considering they couldn't see Jack it looked like she was yelling at nothing, which isn't good for a town this small - people talk.

Ellie let out a frustrated, angry sigh and looked around, ﬁnally noticing the people staring at her strangely. 'Great, they always thought I was a bit odd.' She mumbled under her breath, making Jack raise an eyebrow. 'Come on, we gotta get out of here - to somewhere more private.' She whispered, walking past Jack and smiling at the people who we're staring innocently, praying they wouldn't ask her mother what's wrong.

'Woah, that's a bit soon isn't it? I mean we only just met' jack joked, jogging slightly so he was next to her. Ellie rolled her eyes. 'So where are we going?'

'To the place where you knocked me oﬀ my feet.' She smirked, hearing him chuckle.

'Well, nobody should interrupt our conversation here.' Ellie said after the half an hour walk to the clearing, 'nobody really comes out this far except for me, well apart from yesterday.' She said, darting a glare to jack who was making a ring of ice around him clearly bored. They hadn't spoken much on the way, Jack only asking whether she felt the cold since the weather was naturally getting worse with snow lightly beginning to fall - to which she shook her head and said 'not really'.

'So I've been thinking...' Ellie said, dropping her back into the ﬂoor, and walking towards Jack.

'Well that could be dangerous' he muttered, a slight smirk appearing as she sent him another glare - which he had to admit was kinda cute.

'Stop it. I meant that what if when you hit me with that snowball, a bit of magic made it's way into my eye and turned it blue?' She theorised, trying to be as logical as possible - even the possibility of magic being real freaked her out.

Jack shrugged, only half paying attention 'well I guess it's possible, but I don't think that's how it happened' he explained, making some snow ﬂy around him, Ellie tried not to get distracted by its beauty but found it hard, really hard - she's always been fascinated by the snow.

'Well do you have a better theory?' She challenged him.

'Well' he mimicked, 'you could be the reincarnation of an Ice Queen I knew called Elsa who lived about 200 years ago' Jack said really quickly.

'Wait what?' Ellie said shocked, stepping onto the ice circle Jack made, it cracking under her feet, 'what did you say her name was?' Jack looked up at her from focusing on his staﬀ.

'Wait...out of what I just said, you want me to repeat her name?' He asked shocked.

'Did you say Elsa?' She ignored his question, Jack just nodded confused with where she was going with this, 'huh... That's... Weird.'

'Weird? That's all you gotta say?' Ellie shrugged, trying to ignore the fact that he said her full name.

'Well I know what you're saying is probably a load of crap so...' She turned around.

'Actually...' He said, jumping threw the air landing a few feet in front of Ellie, making her look back to where he once stood and back to him with an eyebrow raised. 'I ﬂy through the wind' he said passingly.

'What do you mean 'actually'?' Ellie asked, more like demanded.

'Ok' Jack ran his diggers through his hair, 'hypothetically, would you believe me if I told you that in North's - umm Santa's - castle, the moon-'

'The moon?'

'Yeah the moon, showed an image of you - with all your brown hair and both your brown eyes - as the next Guardian bu-'

'Wait, what's a Guardian?'

'Somebody who protects the children of the world, but can your questions wait 'til I've ﬁnished please?' Ellie held her hands up and signalled for him to continue. 'Thank you.' He took a minute to remember where he was. 'So this image of you was... Like slowly transformed into somebody with ice blue eyes and white-blonde hair and with a gorgeous ice dress and had ice powers... It still looks like you but you're not you. So would you believe that?' He said ﬁnally looking at her, noticing her eyes were wide - and also noticing her hair was even more blonde - 'hypothetically of course' he added, hoping that would calm her a bit.

'Wha-what? No, no, no... No.' She stumbled out. 'That's- that's not possible! I mean, don't you have to be dead to become whatever... You are!' She said, clearly panicking, and waving her arms out at him for emphasis, 'an-and there's no way I can be that Ice Queen chick!' She yelled out, running both her hands threw her hair distressed and turned around, walking away from him.

'I said hypothetically!' Jack rushed out, realising he made a mistake in telling her.

'But it is the truth thought!' She spun round to look at him, 'isn't it?' She said. He couldn't answer her, he was speechless - the look on her face and the glisten in her eyes all too familiar to him, although he hasn't seen it for about 200 years. 'Urgh just go away Jack.' She said when she realised she wasn't going to get an answer, storming past him, heading to her back.

'No Ellie wait! Let me explain-' he called.

'I said go away!' She yelled, spinning round with her hand in front of her - ice shot out of her palm, forming a semi-circle of sharp tall icicles in front of her and sending Jack backwards, hitting a tree. She let out a small scream in shock and covered her mouth with her hand, staring at the other one in complete shock and wonder. She looked up at Jack as he pulled himself to his feet with help from his staﬀ. 'Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't know I could do that!' The cried, scared. She kept mumbling apologies to him but he wasn't listening.

'She really is turning into her.' He muttered, eyes wide and staring at her - because of her accident another large streak of her hair had turned white-blonde, and her brown eye getting specks of blue in them. Without another word, Jack forced he wind to pick up and took oﬀ, riding it away from here - anywhere.

'Jack! Jack wait come back! I don't understand! Please!' She yelled out after him, her eyes damp with tears and the snow falling heavier, 'I'm sorry' she whispered, knowing he was gone but still needing to get that out. Without knowing what to do, and deciding not to stay in the ruined clearing any longer, she took oﬀ in a run back towards her home - completely forgetting about her bag.

Half an hour later she was pacing around in her bedroom, trying to ignore the fact that it was getting colder by the second (not that it bothered her) and with every step she left a small footprint of snow that disappeared a second later. Her mum was at work now, so nobody knew she was home and she was home alone. She re-ran the scene and conversation over and over in her head for about an hour. It was around 11:30 by the time she ﬁnally ﬁgured something out and rushed to the computer to begin her search.

**So that was the fourth chapter! Hope you enjoyed it :D I know a lot of things happened in this chapter but I needed to push it to get the story moving along a bit - please tell me what you thought! Xx**


End file.
